Misako
"This is Misako... Lloyd's mother." - Sensei Wu Misako is an archaeologist of the Ninjago Museum of History, as well as Lloyd's mother, making her debut appearance in The Stone Army. History The Stone Army When the Ninja visit the Ninjago Museum of History, the workers inform them that the Great Devourer's venom had worked its way through the sewer system of Ninjago City and ended up seeping through into the Museum, resulting in the venom infecting the Museum's merchandise of the Stone Warriors and bringing them to life. While the Ninja are fighting off the toy Stone Warriors, one slips out of the room and down the hallway, and as Sensei Wu follows it he runs into Misako. Lloyd then walks out from the merchandise room to see his mother, and as Misako tries to explain to him that she had her reasons for being away, he refuses to listen to her. Lloyd heads to another room to be alone, but Misako follows, informing him that she left to do research for the Green Ninja prophecy in hopes of preventing it. The other Ninja arrive, and she begins telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master that involves the Island of Darkness and the Stone Warriors. However, in another part of the Museum, the Great Devourer's venom drips from the ceiling onto a Giant Stone Warrior statue, bringing it to life. While Misako is telling them that there is hope to prevent Lord Garmadon and Lloyd's fight, the Stone Warrior rampages through the building and confronts the Ninja. They attempt to fight it off to no avail, to which they flee and run through the Museum as they try to figure out how to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and while the Stone Warrior breaks it down Lloyd comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room and the Stone Warrior breaks in, Misako deciding to assist Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. She meets up with him, and Lloyd tricks the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fabricated flooring to reveal the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. After the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of him, and Sensei Wu comes in to ask her to stay with them, to which she accepts. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While Sensei Wu is thoughtfully gazing at a picture of Lord Garmadon, Misako, and himself before Lord Garmadon's banishment, Misako walks in the room commenting on how Lord Garmadon looked before. She hands Sensei Wu a scroll containing her research, and as he looks over it she says that she should have chosen him instead. When he says that is in the past, she replies that there is still the future while holding his hand. However, their moment is interrupted by an earthquake. At Ninjago City, after the Ninja save a woman from the crumbling earth, Misako realizes that the earthquakes are a sign of the Stone Warrior Army's return. As the citizens of Ninjago rush into a building to get to the roof in order to escape on the Destiny's Bounty, Dareth bumps into Misako in the rush, making her drop her research scrolls. When they arrive on the roof, Misako attempts to hold Sensei Wu's hand again, only to be separated by the enormous crowd heading toward the Bounty. Right as the Destiny's Bounty is leaving, Misako remembers her scrolls, saying that they would be too important to lose and heading back down. She spots the scrolls tangled among the wires of the long ceiling lights, though she is met by Stone Warriors and carefully climbs down the wires. Upon obtaining the scrolls she slips while jumping to the railing, and before she falls Sensei Wu grabs her and helps her up. The two run into a room where they are cornered, trying their best to fight off the warriors by using Spinjitzu. Seeing that their efforts were pointless, they decide to escape through the window, only to be caught by Nya on the Destiny's Bounty. Sensei Wu loses the photo in the wind, Misako assuring him that the past is the past. Gallery AngryLloyd.PNG|Lloyd getting angry at his mom for having left him for so long Misako2.PNG Misako Garmadon..jpg MisakoIoD.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family